Outono
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Resumo: Em alguns casos, a única forma de livrar-se de um forte desejo é colocá-lo em prática. YAOI, LEMON, Camus x Hyoga.


**Outono.**

Adentrou a passos lentos a Casa de Aquário. O ambiente, sofisticado, dava a impressão de que, naquele local, ninguém habitava o que, em parte, era verdade. Tratava-se de um lugar que passava meses sem receber visita alguma, completamente alheio ao que se passava fora de suas paredes. Mas não naquele dia. Naquela manhã de outono o morador ocasional daquela residência se encontrava por perto. E era por isso que Hyoga estava ali. Passou pela biblioteca com móveis antigos e enormes paredes revestidas de estantes lotadas de livros, há muito abandonados. Observou a escrivaninha que, mesmo em sua desordem, fora milimetricamente organizada – na pilha de manuscritos, por cima estavam os de maior importância, seguidos pelos que poderiam ser lidos depois. Num canto, uma poltrona repousava sob a fraca luz de um abajur. Foi nela que Hyoga deixou-se cair para esperar seu mestre.

Não demorou para que Camus chegasse. Talvez um ou dois minutos a mais que Hyoga esperava, mas nada que pudesse abalá-lo. Estava decidido naquele dia. O cosmo gelado do cavaleiro de Aquário espalhou-se pelo aposento antes mesmo que o adentrasse e Cisne brindou-o com um sorriso quando este adentrou a pequena biblioteca.

- Hyoga! – saudou-o, também esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

O jovem ergueu-se e o abraçou, forte. Um pouco sem jeito, Camus retribuiu o gesto. Assim permaneceram durante um longo tempo, apenas desfrutando do calor um do outro. Veio de Aquário a iniciativa de afastar-se um pouco.

- Faz tempo, não? – murmurou, procurando o olhar de Hyoga.

Cisne não respondeu de imediato. Ficou encarando-o, apenas. Um frio correu a espinha de Camus. Havia _algo_ naquele olhar. Estava... nublado. Sério, resoluto.

- Sim, bastante. – a voz soou rouca. Ainda não soltara os braços do tronco de Camus.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Há algo que preciso fazer... – deixou a frase em suspenso.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Um lampejo de compreensão atravessou a mente de Aquário. Hyoga não o encarava, parecia mais interessado em outra parte de seu rosto. Não desviava o olhar de seus lábios. Camus engoliu em seco. Perguntou, por cortesia, apesar de já ter noção de qual seria a resposta:

- E o que seria...?

Os lábios de Hyoga tocaram os seus. O movimento levou um átimo de segundo. Camus poderia ter desviado, claro, mas, por algum motivo, não o fez. Quase podia ouvir o coração de seu aluno, que pulava no peito de encontro ao seu. Os lábios, úmidos, apertaram-se contra os seus e, antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, Cisne afastou ligeiramente o rosto.

- Apenas me diga _"sim"_ ou_ "não"_.

- Hyoga, eu...

- Sim ou não, mestre?

Até onde Camus podia lembrar, não era dessa forma que as coisas aconteciam quando tinha a idade de Hyoga, mas isso não importava. Cabeceou positivamente, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Os lábios macios cobriram os dele novamente, a barba rala, que esperava para ser feita, roçou na pele do rosto, trazendo arrepios. Não pode sequer respirar fundo antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, com a língua quente de Hyoga avançando por entre lábios e dentes semi cerrados. Cisne gemeu baixo com o contato e o som fez com que Camus respirasse fundo. Com um movimento de corpo, Hyoga passou a empurrá-lo em direção à poltrona onde antes estivera e fez com que Aquário sentasse nela, sentando-se no seu colo em seguida. O beijo demorou-se e, enquanto isso, Hyoga não fez nada além de segurar o rosto do mestre entre as mãos, como que para ter certeza de que ele não fugiria.

Camus, que há muito não experimentava um beijo diferente do de seu companheiro, parecia não saber como agir, a princípio. Logo as mãos, inicialmente pendentes e hesitantes, tomaram o caminho das costas de Hyoga e mais abaixo, apalpando forte as nádegas firmes. Cisne rebolou lentamente em resposta e ele prosseguiu, percorrendo a pele sob a camiseta que o outro vestia. Diante da iniciativa de Aquário, o jovem desceu lábios e dedos para o pescoço deste e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa que Camus vestia. Cobriu de beijos o pescoço e o peito antes de descer a mão mais abaixo, para o cós da própria calça, que desabotoou com destreza, baixando o zíper e trazendo para fora o membro que pulsava. Puxou uma das mãos do mestre de seu peito e a depositou ali, sentindo com prazer que este o tocava com vontade.

A cabeça de Camus parecia girar. Tudo aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Mal havia tempo para raciocinar. Antes que se desse conta, masturbava o garoto que, durante longos anos, fora seu aprendiz. O mesmo que rebolava com lascívia sobre seu membro desperto. Gemeu quando uma das mãos adentrou calça e cueca, tomando-o entre os dedos, molhando-o de saliva enquanto esta se movimentava de baixo para cima. Sem perceber – ou talvez de forma instintiva – puxou a calça de Hyoga para baixo, descobrindo as nádegas, onde mergulhou um par de dedos. Sequer havia pensado a respeito, mas quando se deu conta, estava louco de vontade de possuí-lo.

O rapaz jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo deliciado com a invasão e sorriu-lhe ao dizer:

- Só vá devagar. Não faço há uns dois anos...

Camus cabeceou, concordando novamente, e, antes que percebesse, penetrava de forma lenta o corpo juvenil sobre si. Hyoga se apoiava nos braços da poltrona, tentando reduzir a velocidade que a própria gravidade imprimia à penetração. Com um gemido alto, rendeu-se e deixou o corpo tombar sobre o de Camus, buscando o ar junto ao peito deste. Lágrimas embaçaram-lhe os olhos, mas não os deixaram. Com os lábios presos entre os dentes, sibilou:

- Preciso me acostumar... Espera só um pouco.

Uma das mãos de Aquário correu as costas de Cisne, acalmando-o, enquanto a outra lhe bombeava o membro sem descanso. Um minuto passou-se sem que Hyoga movesse um único músculo. Com a respiração entrecortada, ondulou os quadris e começou um rebolar suave. Não demorou para começar a subir e descer no colo de Camus, gemidos roucos sendo arrancados de sua garganta a cada estocada. Aquário, por sua vez, masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo que era cavalgado. Suspiros de prazer ecoavam pelo cômodo, enquanto palavras indecentes eram murmuradas junto ao ouvido do antigo aluno.

Hyoga gozou primeiro, o líquido perolado escorrendo pelos dedos de Camus. Logo em seguida, este também alcançou o ápice dentro do corpo apertado de Cisne. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, as inspirações fortes enchendo o quarto com seus ruídos.

Assim que recobrou o fôlego, Hyoga ergueu-se e pôs-se a arrumar o cabelo bagunçado com uma das mãos, enquanto erguia o jeans com a outra.

- Hyoga... Por que isso...? – Camus murmurou, ainda buscando o fôlego.

Cisne já se encontrava de pé, fechando o zíper do jeans. Olhou-o por cima do ombro, enquanto vasculhava o chão ao redor da poltrona buscando algo que, com certeza, havia deixado cair durante o ato.

- Deitar-se com uma pessoa é a melhor forma de desmitificá-la, Camus. – respondeu, de forma preocupada. Achou o maço de cigarros e acendeu um, dando uma longa tragada.

- Onde aprendeu isso...? E desde quando você fuma?! – perguntou, sobressaltado. Por algum motivo, parecia não reconhecer aquele jovem à sua frente.

- Isso realmente importa? – retrucou, após expirar a fumaça – Mas se considera tão importante a questão do vício, digamos que foi um dos hábitos que acabei adquirindo através da convivência com Ikki.

- Vocês dois ainda...?

- Ah, Camus, claro que não! Estou com Shun há algum tempo, você sabe.

- E vocês não estão bem, claro.

- Por que? – replicou, irritado.

- Se estivessem, você não viria aqui para... isso.

- Ora Camus, como se uma coisa tivesse a ver com a outra! Claro que estamos bem! Não teria como estar melhor, suponho.

- Então por quê?

- Já te respondi isso! Talvez eu tenha de ser mais claro. Só há duas formas de se lidar com um desejo _desse tipo_: uma é negando-o, a outra forma é colocando em prática. A única diferença é que, na primeira alternativa, não há como esquecer.

- Há quanto tempo...?

- Algum. Mais do que eu conseguiria agüentar normalmente, diga-se de passagem. Mas agora está feito e já posso tirar isso da cabeça sem remorso. E seguir em frente _sem você._

- O que está tentando provar, Hyoga? – podia-se ouvir um quê de raiva na voz de Camus.

- Agora? Mais nada. Antes? Que você é tão humano quanto eu. Digamos que tudo que você fez e falou enquanto transávamos foi o suficiente para mim – virou as costas e encaminhou-se para a porta do aposento com uma mão acenando sobre o ombro. – Foi um prazer, Camus. Estaria mentindo se dissesse o contrário – riu.

Hyoga parou na porta, o cenho franzido como se houvesse esquecido algo de suma importância.

- Espero que Milo não se importe com o que aconteceu hoje. E, caso se importe, que não fique sabendo. Não estou nem um pouco inclinado a receber algum tipo de escândalo na porta da minha casa... Sabe como é, para poupar o Shun.

Camus dardejou-o com os olhos e a resposta veio entredentes:

- Eu e Milo brigamos, não há por que se preocupar.

- Entendo... Quero deixar registrado que não fazia idéia, nem o procurei em função disto. Bem... Tenho de ir, espero que compreenda. Ainda preciso tomar um bom banho antes de voltar para casa. Boa estadia! – retornava ao tom jovial tão conhecido por Camus.

Aquário encolheu-se na cadeira, fechando novamente os botões da camisa, examinando a incrível ausência de marcas por seu corpo. Hyoga definitivamente _sabia_ o que fizera. Conhecendo-o da forma que conhecia, possivelmente o cavaleiro de bronze traçara mentalmente aquela manhã meses antes e podou todas as arestas antes de colocar seu plano em prática. De fato, um excelente aprendiz. Não que isso justificasse o fato dele tê-lo _usado_ daquela forma. Mas do que estava reclamando, de qualquer forma? Hyoga dera-lhe a opção de escolha; ao dizer sim, estava plenamente ciente do que aconteceria, ainda que não totalmente a par das conseqüências. Aquilo significava que, por fim, o último elo fora rompido.

De repente, o ar que o circundava pareceu mais frio e o peito se apertou. Se a face traía estas emoções, não saberia dizer, mas suas ações certamente o denunciaram. Ainda com a camisa entreaberta, fechando a calça, correu à entrada do Templo, esperando ainda encontrar nas escadarias seu pupilo. Esperança vã. Hyoga estava completamente certo: aquele era um ponto final necessário, quer gostasse quer não. Permaneceram juntos mais tempo que qualquer outra dupla e a relação que se estabeleceu, caso continuasse, evoluiria para uma espécie de amor doentio. Não, neste quesito já lhe bastava Milo, com seu ciúme e possessividade exacerbada. E com relação a Milo... Talvez desta vez – e apenas desta – deveria procurar o outro para reatarem o relacionamento novamente.

Depois de um bom banho.

* * *

N.A.:

Há aqueles que escrevem pois o mundo em que vivem parece demasiado vazio ou turbulento. Para estes, a ficção é uma fuga.

Há os que escrevem por fama, aplausos, elogios. Para estes, a ficção leva à fantasia.

Há ainda os que escrevem sem motivo. Para estes, a ficção é vazia.

Para alguns poucos, a ficção não mais é que a vocalização da insanidade que borbulha dentro de si. A válvula de escape para a pressão que se avoluma dentro da mente ante a perspectiva da loucura. Uma forma de combater, de não sucumbir a forças que são demasiado intensas.

Talvez sejam estes que mereçam a verdadeira admiração.

Espero que esta estória seja do agrado de vocês.

Agradeço, antecipadamente, os comentários recebidos.

_Mudoh Belial._

_08.01.2009_

_13h 27min_


End file.
